Unas Damas
by White Ogre
Summary: -AU- Four ladies, four questionable dating lives, and a desperate need to find happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Unas Damas _(Some Ladies)_  
—On a hunt for Mr. Right. **

**This is something that popped in my head during Spanish class. This was supposed to be an original fiction and I was gonna publish it on fiction press, but I am currently working on another story. So, I decided to just make it into fan fiction and changed it up a little. **

**Couples are NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, & ShikaIno. I've always wanted to try and write a story which involves these pairings, and I finally decided to do it with this story. Please bear with me though, this is a first. **

**I hope you'll like this one. :) **

* * *

Four ladies, four questionable dating lives, and a desperate need to find happily ever after.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

They say in order to get the man of your dreams, one must not play hard to get. She must play to _get _...hard. When there are lesser male species and there's a constant increase of homosexuals, Tenten and her friends have all the reasons in the world to worry. Being left behind by the happily in love female population could be quite a shame, and they don't want that. Now with the help of a very well known dating coach, Might Guy, these ladies felt a certain slant of hope once again. Might Guy is always efficient and effective in helping people with their relationship problems according to some females, and he may be the only solution to change their current statuses.

These are his findings so far after talking to them one by one privately:

Sakura Haruno is a strong believer of true love. She even believes in love at first sight. She always dreamed of finding Prince Charming. The perfect man for her and a love story that's filled with pure romance. She wants a man who opens doors for her, pulls out chairs for her, compliments her, values her, treasures her, respects her and most importantly, loves her passionately.

Hinata Hyuuga always longs for a gentleman. She wants a caring, loving and well–bred man. One who knows his manners and is careful of the consequences of his actions. A man who knows how to treat women right.

Tenten wants a man with a kind personality and a friendly aura. She wants meaningful relationships and is often jealous when she sees a perfect looking couple together. She was dying to have a man tell her that she's his one and only. She wants attention, affection and little messages here and there.

Ino Yamanaka has a very specific requirement for her ideal man. First of all, he must spoil her. She wants all the love in the world. Second, he must understand her. Third, he needs to be financially capable. Fourth, he must be great emotionally, physically and sexually. And lastly, he must not be more intelligent than her.

There is a slight problem though…

Despite being smart and attractive, Sakura has quite a temper. Her mood is very unpredictable and she never hesitates to hit people.

Hinata may have a voluptuous figure, but she's far too shy to even have a proper conversation with a man. She has very low self confidence and she goes uneasy whenever someone looks straight at her.

Tenten has an oriental look that always catches some eyes, but she doesn't know how to act like a proper lady. She laughs without finesse, walks without poise, acts without grace, and openly discusses porn.

Ino may be a beauty, but her attitude is rotten. She acts like a princess and she demands like a queen. She's bossy, snob, and selfish. She's inconsiderate of others' opinions and she always wants to have things her way.

Surely there are men with any of those descriptions stated above. Not directly saying perfection exists, but just pointing out that there may be some that possesses at least one of the many rich qualities. However, these men are also expected to have their own specific requirements for their ideal women. One man may want someone refined, while the other may prefer someone bold. Another may have the taste for a classy socialite, while the other may go for a very simple lady. Such requirements that said four ladies may not ever make the cut. But when on a hunt for Mr. Right, sky must be the limit of ones fighting spirit. There is not any act of rejection that these ladies haven't met. In fact they've already memorized all of it; they could practically recite it along with the man. Some new techniques may be coming though, but these ladies vowed to never give up. Not until they'll have the man they could proudly call their own.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll make sure to update asap. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Unas Damas **_**(Some Ladies)**_**  
****—On a hunt for Mr. Right. **

**Yes, this idea came up to me during Spanish class. But just to make things clear, I don't know how to speak Spanish yet... well maybe a little. I do watch Dora. Perhaps I'd be more knowledgeable by the end of the school year. **

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

It all started one eventful afternoon.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

It was Ino's usual working hours on their flower shop and there's not a single customer. She sighed and lazily scrolled down the touch pad of her Toshiba laptop. She knew joining a dating site was a laughable idea, not to mention desperate. Although she was very pleased by the number of views and votes she got, she was also disappointed that all of them could pass as her grandfather.

"Old hags everywhere…" She murmured under her breath and logged out.

There was a sound of a familiar ring tone. Ino snatched her phone from the counter beside her.

It was Rio.

Her heart fluttered and she hurriedly fumbled on the touch screen to read his reply. Earlier that day she sent him a message saying she found out about him and Marie and that he's one lying asshole. Deep down, Ino hoped the message would consist of Rio's apologies. She wants him to deny the fact that he's dating Marie while he's dating her at the same time. That's just insulting, right? Well for Ino, it is.

_Lol… you are officially fucking delusional. Your doubts have gone so high! You assume everything and anything is a lie! Wow… I'm so disappointed in you. Have a good life, Ino. Don't text or call me anymore. I don't have time for shit like this. _

Her jaw dropped and her right hand felt numb, it's like her phone's going to drop on the floor. She made a 'dying whale' noise and slumped on the counter dramatically. She placed her chin on her hand and bitterly thought, _'There goes another one.'_

~O~

Tenten frowned, sitting on one of the empty benches in the amusement park. Her date flew. Literally flew. Well, he wasn't really that rude. He pretended his mother called him and told her he had to go.

'_How unoriginal.' _Tenten sneered, crushing the can of coke in her hand.

During their date, it's the only thing she had and she's starving. She was hoping he'd bring her somewhere to eat. Tenten's not hard to please. Any fast food restaurant would've been more than okay. The drink wasn't even his treat in the first place. It was free from the entrance fee she paid for herself.

"Oh heavens, would you pretty please make me a better woman already?" She said sarcastically and threw the empty can not too far from where she's seated and sulked even more.

"Hey miss, pick that up and throw it properly on the trash bin." said the area's cleaning lady.

"I don't see any trash bins anywhere." Tenten replied.

The cleaning lady sighed and pointed a finger beside the bench she's seated. Tenten frowned and looked to the side. Her frown deepened and she rolled her eyes. '_Oh... It's right there.'_

She stood up, her expression darker than intended, and went over to where her empty drink landed. She picked it up, looked the lady in the eye and shot it in the trash bin. It went in.

"There." She spat.

"Thanks." The lady replied before she continued sweeping.

She fixed her bag on her shoulder and watched a couple walk pass her, the two of them animatedly talking.

Tenten wondered. Was it along their conversation that her date was turned off? There's actually nothing weird with their topic. He only asked Tenten about her favorite manga genre and she replied truthfully matching his enthusiasm. It's yaoi. He frowned and asked what it was, so she happily explained everything he needed to know, not forgetting to mention the steamy hot sex that always happens to be the best part.

Tenten was confused. Where did she ever go wrong?

~O~

Sakura and Hinata were very excited on their double date that afternoon. They meet these handsome cousins on their mutual friend's birthday party and were very happy when the guys asked them to spend some time with them.

They mentioned about meeting them in the mall because they want to try out the new 4D virtual reality stimulation ride.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sakura stated softly. She's determined to show her date how demure she is. She was complimented at the party along with Hinata. They said they are very prim and proper and they would love to get to know such women. She was very delighted at the thought. Even though Hinata told her rides aren't her thing and that she's scared, Sakura still forced her to come.

"It's okay." said the taller one. "You're right on time. We're up next."

Sakura was surprised, "You already picked the ride?"

"Yes." said the other man.

"Which one?"

"The best seller. Number thirteen."

Hinata looked at number thirteen on the chart and gulped. _'Haunted Manor?' _From the title itself, she could already feel herself shake.

"U-umm, I… I d-don't feel well all of a s-sudden…" She quietly muttered. Sakura stomped on her foot and Hinata swallowed a scream.

"You'll be fine." Sakura said through clenched teeth and glared at her.

Hinata saw the flame in Sakura's eyes and quickly nodded.

When it's finally their turn, they got inside a room with a huge screen; roller coaster–like seats were attached on the floor.

Sakura and the taller man sat in front while Hinata and the other guy were right behind them.

Hinata's heartbeat increased the moment everything went dark. They put on the glasses, and the ride started not too long after.

It was bumpy. The gush of air and sound effects felt so real.

Before Sakura knew it, her demure self disappeared. She was on a roll. The guys were only making some 'woooohoooo' sounds, but she was making some 'aaaaaaaaaacck' sounds along with some curses here and there. It was not the cute scream she imagined from those adorable anime girls. It was literally 'aaaaaaack' as in 'aaaaaaaaarcck' all the way down her throat. And it's not cute. It's loud and alarming. Also along the ride, she heard the guy beside her let out a painful cry. To her horror, it turns out she had hit him in the process when the bloody corpse reached out to them. Behind her, Hinata was dead. She looked lifeless. And the guy beside her was torn between checking if she's alright and screaming from the ride.

They went out of the room without saying a word. Sakura awkwardly laugh, Hinata was still looking pale and the guys were looking the other way. They told them had fun in the flattest tone Sakura had ever heard and added they have to go buy something.

Hinata dropped her head and sighed. That's the cue that their double date is over. Sakura was very disappointed it's like there was something very heavy on her shoulders.

It was another disaster.

~O~

In a magnified perspective, it's not really that a big of a deal to be continuously ditched by your date, is it? Wrong! It's definitely something to be worried about, which is why they suddenly found themselves finally seeking Might Guy's help.

"I see… I see…" Might Guy said, pacing back and forth in the spacious space of his office with his forefinger on his chin.

"Can we get on with it already?" Ino yelled. They have been sitting in his office for almost an hour and all he ever did was walk around muttering, 'I see.' She was starting to think seeking help from Guy is a stupid idea.

"Ha!" He exclaimed.

The four of them were surprised at his sudden change of attitude.

"What?" said Ino.

"Write that down."

Ino raised her eyebrow and looked at Sakura which only shrugged in return, frowning even further. Tenten yawned for the nth time and Hinata continued to play with the hem of her dress.

Might Guy's apprentice which was seated right across them, handed each of them a white index card and a pencil. Lee looked exactly like him. He wore the exact same green spandex and bowl cut hairstyle. He winked at Sakura earning a disgusted expression from her and went back to his place. He crossed his legs, picked up his notebook and pen again as he stared eagerly at Guy ready to take another set of notes.

The girls looked at their index cards. There was a line in between dividing the paper into two parts. On the left the words, 'What I am.' was written boldly. On the right, 'What I'll be.'

"You." He said pointing at Ino. "Write down 'impatient' on the left part of your card."

"But–"

"Write it down." He commanded almost scarily. Then he pointed at Sakura. "Now you, 'unpleasant facial expressions'."

Then to Tenten. "Very short attention span."

He stopped in front of Hinata and frowned. "You haven't said anything since the moment you stepped in my office. Why can't I see a youthful glow in you?!"

"She doesn't have any sex life. If that's what you're talking about."

Guy turned to look at Tenten again, "Another on the left side of your paper, 'always thinking about sexual activities'."

"I personally think porn is an art." Tenten countered.

"Write that down as well." Guy stated, before focusing his attention to the jittery girl beside Tenten. "Hinata, write everything you haven't said on the left side of your card. I want you to voice them out in our future sessions." Hinata nodded and started writing.

"Those cards will serve as your guide. At least now you have a slight clue on what you'll be working on. Only write down what I'll tell you to." He looked at each of them and sighed, "We have a long way to go and a whole lot of things to work on. As long as you continue to be this pathetic, you will never earn this..." He squared his shoulders, raised his hand in front of him and produced a thumbs up.

The girls visibly sighed and nodded. His methods may be a little ludicrous, but it's also constructive.

It's very clear that they won't be meeting their ideal men very soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


End file.
